<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tenderized by gothboobs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949673">Tenderized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboobs/pseuds/gothboobs'>gothboobs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Discipline, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboobs/pseuds/gothboobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Restaurant Domestique! A spanko &amp; foodie paradise sure to delight! Please have a seat (while you still can) and your waiter will be with you shortly!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dining in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey kids your favorite trash onee-chan is back! This is just a goofy original story I started writing a few years ago, forgot about, rediscovered, and subsequently finished. Anyway, hope some of you enjoy it! kisses and smooches &lt;3</p><p>p.s. sorry about the weird little character descriptions at the beginning, I used to write those all the time and I was too lazy to revise and stick those into the story itself. pls forgive &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mera, Brant and Theo enjoy a night out at a spanko restaurant. Well...Brant and Theo enjoy themselves anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>Theo</em> </b> <em> : Sleekly built man with a neat, fastidious appearance and a fresh haircut. He wears two small earring studs in his ears and when he laughs, a third stud can be seen in his tongue.  </em></p><p><b> <em>Brant</em> </b> <em> : Tall, imposing man with a powerlifter build but lots of chub for cuddling. He has thick stubble and bushy eyebrows with bright, pale blue eyes.  </em></p><p><b> <em>Mera</em> </b> <em> : Short, dark woman covered in freckles with voluminous wavy hair. She prefers to wear very soft fabrics, favoring silk, lace, and velvet. </em></p><p><b> <em>Sam</em> </b> <em> : Athletic and attractive with a boy-next-door smile who takes his job’s duties very seriously.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Here we are!” Cheerfully gesturing to a clean booth, the hostess stepped aside to allow her guests to sit down. “Your waiter tonight will be Sam, and he’ll be with you shortly, but for now, here are your menus, and here is the a’ la carte discipline index. Is this your first time dining with us at Domestique?”</p><p>“Yes.” Theo placed his hand on top of his husband’s and grinned, “We’ve been looking forward to trying this place ever since some friends of ours recommended it.”</p><p>“Well let me be the first to welcome you! Shall I briefly show you how the discipline index works?”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>Opening the first page, the hostess pointed to salient portions of the index as she explained. “Simply review the index, and then mark your selections with the included red pen. Here, you can add additional comments if you’d like us to know anything specific about this adorable little girl.”</p><p>Upon being referenced, Mera sank down into her seat, wishing she was at home playing on her phone instead of all dressed up for a fancy dinner with her partners, at some point during which she’d end up sobbing.</p><p>Brant yanked her up by the back of her dress. “Sit properly. What do you say when you are complimented?”</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>Brant grunted approval and turned his attention back to the index. “So do we just hand this in when we’re finished?”</p><p>“Yes, Sam will collect your filled-out index when he takes your orders, and while you are served drinks and your appetizer, he will administer a warmup, and then complete the discipline during dinner.”</p><p>“Great!” Theo was already excitedly paging through the index.</p><p>“Enjoy!” The hostess left, leaving Mera alone with her partners and with one final opportunity to change their minds.</p><p>“<em> Please </em> let’s just go home!”</p><p>Brant pulled her closer against him in the booth and kissed the top of her head. “No.”</p><p>She was getting nowhere with bad cop...maybe good cop was more agreeable?</p><p>“Sir, I--”</p><p>“Nope!” Theo happily interrupted. He turned a page in the index and chuckled as he looked across the table at Brant. “You know honey, they offer some really unique positions. Should we start with OTK and then finish up with something different?”</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>“Mera, we are talking, don’t interrupt.”</p><p>Brant took the index and browsed it, holding it high enough that Mera couldn’t peak inside. “I think if I had to pick a second position, I’d do number eleven.”</p><p>“I like that,” Theo took the index back and made a little check mark.</p><p>“What was number eleven?”</p><p>“Surprises are more fun.” </p><p>Mera tried to keep her voice from approaching a whiny register and only partially succeeded. “But I wasn’t even bad or anything, please!”</p><p>“I’m aware, however, regular and thorough spankings are very healthy for growing young women.”</p><p>“I’m twenty-three! I’m not growing!”</p><p>Theo smiled at his loves arguing across the table and tsk’d, “Now now, everyone grows a little bit every day in a different way.”</p><p>At that moment, their waiter Sam arrived with a tray of three waters. A tall, strapping young man with rolled up sleeves and a big goofy grin that made Mera feel even more diminutive than she already did.</p><p>“Hey folks, I’m Sam, and it’s my pleasure to be your waiter tonight! Would you like me to run through tonight’s specials?”</p><p>Theo nodded and paused reading the index, “Oh yes please.”</p><p>“Tonight, we have an amazing citrus-marinated rib eye with balsamic carrots, long grain rice and optional onions and mushrooms, as well as a wood-grilled salmon steak that comes on a bed of quinoa with an avocado-cilantro cream sauce and roasted pepper puree, and for the discipline index, our special is a bent-over-chair spanking administered with a belt and ruler, with the option to include open-palm swats and/or knuckle swats.”</p><p>Mera shifted in her seat. For fuck's sake, why did they have to come to this restaurant? Why was the waiter hot? Why did she have to get spanked instead of just getting drunk and eating bread and pasta with the cuties she came with? </p><p>“So, what can I get you folks?”</p><p>Brant closed his menu. “We’ll start with the bruschetta as an appetizer, and for myself, the steak sounds great, so I will order that. Can I ask for it rare?”</p><p>“Of course sir, and for you?” </p><p>Theo pointed out a pasta dish on his menu, “Instead of sausage, can I order this with meatballs instead please?”</p><p>“Yes - I can personally vouch for the meatballs here, they are fantastic. And to drink?”</p><p>“She’ll stick with water, but we’ll order a bottle of Trivento Golden Reserve Malbec.”</p><p>“Sounds good!” Sam finished writing the note, and then turned to beam a friendly smile at Mera. “Now, I’ll be bringing your meal out at the end of the night for you to take home with you, but I’ll put your order in now with theirs.”</p><p>She felt her face flushing red as she responded politely but very quietly. “May I have the grilled pineapple chicken please?”</p><p>“You got it!” Sam wrote her order down and then stuffed the notebook away in his apron. “I can take your menus and if you’re finished filling out your index I will take that now too.”</p><p>Theo handed back the index and the menus which Sam accepted with a nod. “Alright, while I go put these orders in, why don’t you get ready for me to come back?”</p><p>Mera jumped slightly, realizing whom he was addressing. “Um.”</p><p>Sam held his hand out to her, and from behind, Brant firmly pushed her out of the booth. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Mera.”</p><p>“Okay Mera,” Sam deftly began to maneuver his charge with the professional familiarity of someone who’s done it a thousand times. “I’m gonna have you stand here, ah, what a cute dress you are wearing, and give me your arms...okay, I am going to lift your skirt up in the back, please hold it--yes, just like that, good girl!” Satisfied with her arrangement, Sam scampered off toward the kitchen.</p><p>Mera stood before her partners’ table, skirt up, ass presented to the restaurant. Thank god she was wearing a very cute pair of panties. At least, at LEAST she could cling to vanity in this moment of terrible distress!! </p><p>No longer tucked into the booth, Mera could clearly hear and see the other spankings happening around the restaurant. She’d assumed the noise would be chaotic, but with high ceilings, thick carpets, and clever interior architecture, the sounds of dutiful punishment seemed relatively contained to the immediate areas in which it was occurring. </p><p>Domestique certainly boasted a veritable cornucopia of discipline options. In her eye-line alone, Mera spotted a fully-nude caning proceeding at one end of the restaurant, a few tables over there was a young man clearly getting a good boy spanking, if the puddle of cum on the floor was any indication, and over on the left was another boy face-planting into the carpet in wheelbarrow position, wailing as a wooden spoon was expertly applied to his bare bottom. </p><p>Shifting on her feet, Mera grimaced at the feel of her wet panties against her crotch and wondered what <em> her </em> discipline would entail. But she didn’t wonder long, because Sam promptly arrived carrying a chair with one hand and a tray of food with the other, still grinning heartily at his guests. Sam walked behind her, and she could hear the chair being set down a split second before she was unceremoniously snatched up and tossed over his lap before she could even yelp in surprise.</p><p>“There we go, just settle in.” Mera glanced up behind her, to see Sam casually talking to her partners as if he didn’t currently have a girl upended over his lap. “So, I’ll be giving Mera her warmup now, but please feel free to give me feedback as I do so - if you’d like me to go harder or softer, change the tempo, disrobe her further, anything you’d like.”</p><p>“Thank you Sam, we’ll be sure to do so.”</p><p>“Then I won’t keep this cute girl waiting any longer.” And the first swat slammed home.</p><p>Mera winced, but kept her composure through the first dozen smacks. Brant was a good deal stronger than this, so she could tolerate it (for now) and Sam was far more methodical in his application: left side, right side, left side, right side, instead of the haphazard all-over-the-place style Theo tended to have. </p><p>A pause. A quick rub over her panties that barely provided relief, and then back to it. </p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>“Yes sir?” Sam did not pause while replying, to Mera’s chagrin.</p><p>“Why don’t you lower her panties and give her a little more sincerity behind those swats?”</p><p>“My pleasure.” With the efficiency of a robot, abruptly Mera’s panties were yanked to the floor, and his next swat was twice as hard.</p><p>“Ah!” </p><p>“There we go!” </p><p>Mera grit her teeth angrily at the pleasantly chipper voice above her. </p><p>“You were so quiet I thought for a moment you might have fallen asleep!”</p><p>She ground out “No, sir.” With as much congeniality as she could manage.</p><p>“She just likes to pretend to be tough.” Said Brant, in between bites of bruschetta, “Actually, do me a favor, and lift her head up.”</p><p>Mera felt Sam grab a fistfull of hair and she was yanked up, and then her head twisted to the side so she could stare at her partners.</p><p>“No lip-biting, right baby girl?”</p><p>“No sir.”</p><p>“I hope not, I was very clear the last time I caught you doing that to prevent yourself from making noise.”</p><p>“I’m not biting my lips!”</p><p>“Just letting you know I’m keeping an eye on you.” Brant nodded at Sam, “You may continue.”</p><p>Mera dropped back down to the floor after being released and defiantly chewed on her tongue in her mouth as Sam got back to work behind her. She wasn’t <em> pretending </em> to be tough, she <em> was </em>tough. And now that Brant had called her out she redoubled her efforts to stoically take her swats.</p><p>Except Sam was incredibly energetic, and the systematic way he was spanking her was beginning to take its toll, if only because he kept smacking the exact. Same. Spots. The warmup was also beginning to feel like it was taking forever. Mera initially managed to keep track of the number of swats, but when it went past 46, she lost count and resigned herself to trying to stay still and take her spanking graciously. </p><p>She just had to stay still and take it. And stay quiet. No one would get the pleasure of her crying tonight! She just had to take it.</p><p>But taking it was getting challenging. The swats just wouldn’t stop. At this point, at home, she would already be waiting in a corner for the next phase of her spanking, or at least for an implement change. But Sam hadn’t slowed down in the slightest, and continued to vigorously spank her, showing no signs of strain or fatigue. The slight ache in her backside turned into a sting, which turned into a burn, which now was reaching a full-blown inferno behind her, and Mera now vocally appreciated each swat.</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“Please what? Is there something the matter?” Inquired Sam with a very gentle voice;  the spanking however, continued unabated.</p><p>“AHH!!”</p><p>“Oh my goodness.” Theo’s soothing voice intoned over the noise of swats, “My poor Mer-bear, it stings huh?”</p><p>Mera swallowed her first reply which had almost been ‘No shit, Sherlock’ and instead obediently responded, “Yes sir!”</p><p>“How unfortunate! And Sam certainly looks like he has energy to spare!”</p><p>“I do sir!”</p><p>“I suppose you’ll just have to endure a bit more, huh, Mera?”</p><p>“Please--I’ll--I’ll be good! I-I’m--” Mera’s natural inclination was to apologize, but there was nothing to be sorry for, and so she hung her head and scraped her feet against the floor, and wiggled and squirmed, and dug her nails into the carpet, and still, <em> still </em> Sam spanked her poor bottom without letting up.</p><p>Her next option was usually to beg and whine and play to her partners’ soft spots, however minor, but Sam was an affable stranger, being paid good money to destroy her ass, what could she possibly persuade him with?</p><p>And still he spanked. Mera felt tears coming and angrily kicked her foot. How could she be crying at a warmup for god’s sake? It was an extremely bad forecast for the rest of the evening if this was already enough to make her weepy. Crying from just a hand spanking alone was an embarrassment - she was far too grown, too mature and too resolute to cry from something so simple! And yet, her nose was already running, her mind was already rapidly descending into a subby headspace, and truly, like a machine, Sam smacked away with nary a pause or hesitation.</p><p>“OWWWwwwhuuuuuuu---” And that was it, that was the end of her resolve. Mera crumbled into indignant tears which somehow, as it always did, made everything hurt worse.</p><p>“Awwww cutie.” Mera heard Theo only partially over the sound of her own crying and Sam’s smacking.</p><p>Suddenly, Sam stopped, and the blessed reprieve of a gentle rub prompted harder crying since Mera knew very well she was not through. He helped her up off his lap, guided her over to the table again, back to the same position, and put her hands behind her, holding up her skirt once more. Except now her bottom was bared and freshly spanked.</p><p>He knelt by her feet and gently tapped her calf. “Please step out of your panties Mera.”</p><p>Unsteadily, she lifted up one foot and then the other for Sam to remove the lacy scrap. Standing, the efficient waiter balled up her panties and then took her chin in his left hand. “Open.”</p><p>She flinched, and then let her jaw drop open so Sam could stuff her own panties into her mouth. </p><p>“Very cute.” Brant smiled.</p><p>“I agree, I’ve never had a comment request to do this style of gag, but it is <em> very </em>cute!” Sam admired his own handiwork for a moment before turning back to the table. “I’ll give you folks a chance to enjoy your food a little longer while I go check on your meals in the kitchen." Turning to Mera, he smiled and patted her bottom reassuringly. "No rubbing now, okay Mera?" </p><p>"Ohh fir…" Mera replied, half muffled by fabric. She could taste herself on her panties and fought the urge to spit them out. Sam trotted off, Brant and Theo poured themselves more wine, and Mera stood silently, drooling around her panties, sniffling pathetically, waiting for Sam to come back and finish his beastly assignment. </p><p>Returned to a better vantage point, Mera could see the rest of the restaurant again. A girl was getting her knuckles smacked, a very distressed boy was being sternly lectured while feeling the business end of a paddle, and another girl all the way on the other side of the restaurant was being switched from her bottom all the way down her thighs as she danced around in vain. The smell of steak wafted by, and glimpsing Sam enthusiastically making his way over to their booth, Mera felt the pit in her stomach grow. </p><p>Ignoring Mera, Sam delivered their dinner, helpfully refilling wine and water glasses and grating cheese onto Theo's pasta. Once they were taken care of, the waiter turned to Mera and held out his hand. "You can spit those out." </p><p>She did. Gratefully. And when Sam silently handed her a glass of water, she forgot that she was supposed to be angry at him for a moment, thanked him effusively, and immediately downed half the glass. </p><p>"Very good." Sam took the glass, returned it to the table, then firmly grasped Mera by the arm and made his way over to the chair. Finally, Mera noticed the ping-pong paddle tucked under his arm and out of pure self-preservation, began to pull back. If Sam noticed resistance, he didn't let on, and simply tugged her along until he was back in the chair and she was back over his lap, already sniffly at the promise of more spanking. </p><p>But instead of the paddle, the first swat was just his hand. "You seem like a good girl Mera, but I'll remind you of the rules anyway. No reaching back, and while it's okay to kick those little feet of yours a bit, if you get too unruly I'll restrain you, okay?" </p><p>God. The infantile way he spoke to her made it worse. </p><p>"I won't kick, sir." </p><p>"Hmm, don't be too sure now." And with that ominous reply, Sam gave her the first swat. </p><p>Mera had been paddled before - who hadn't? But she hadn't been prepared for how strangely loud a ping pong paddle would be. A loud POP stunned her as the hot blast of pain spread through her skin and Mera almost lifted her foot from the floor. She was given no opportunity to recover as the next swat came right after. </p><p>"Achh!" Tears sprang and she was crying just two spanks in. Mera was annoyed at herself for breaking so fast, but any self-reproach would have to wait. </p><p>Sam settled into a slow rhythm of swats, tapping each cheek gently for aim before sharply slapping down the paddle with an impressive sound effect each time. Mera kicked at swat number seven, and by fifteen, she was having a hard time staying still in general. Fifteen was also where she lost count, and just bawled over his knee, legs fidgeting mightily as she struggled to stay still. </p><p>“Mer-bear you look so adorable right now.” </p><p>Instead of replying, Mera cried more and kicked the floor with her toe half-heartedly. </p><p>“Sam go ahead and finish up.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Mera felt herself lifted up, and she clumsily stood up on her own two feet, but was simply pulled back down again, now straddling Sam’s solid thigh, pussy fully exposed and legs spread.</p><p>“Noooo--” This inspired more energetic struggling as Mera bucked up, hastening to try and escape somehow, but found she was held down securely.</p><p>“Mera, settle down and let Sam finish, you’ve been behaving so nicely…” Theo’s soothing voice sounded a little too pleased for Mera to be completely comforted. “Show him how well my good girl can stay still for the rest of her spanking.”</p><p>In rational moments, Mera would proudly claim sweet-talk didn’t work on her. Right now however, like a magic charm, she obediently laid down and allowed her legs to relax on either side of the strong leg pushing up against her crotch.</p><p>Sam adjusted his hold around her waist, and she felt him tap her with the paddle. “Hang on!” He cheerfully advised. </p><p>She howled for every smack. With her legs spread apart like this the edges of the paddle were now managing to reach the sensitive inner sides of her cheeks and she let him know how little she appreciated it with hearty sobs. </p><p>A particularly fierce smack had Mera gasping and clawing at the chair legs prompting a sympathetic "Mhmm," from Sam before he repeated it on the other side. And then again. And then again. And just when Mera was certain she wouldn't be able to sit for the rest of her life, suddenly the swats stopped. The hand around her waist moved to her back and rubbed a slow circle while another hand simply rested on her sore bottom. She coughed wetly at the carpet, and her eyes refocused as she began to catch her breath. Immediately underneath her face the carpet was dotted with little stains from tears and snot. </p><p>“Up we go-” Sam effortlessly lifted her up and into his lap right side up before drawing her close against his chest for a hug. Relief flooded through Mera and she collapsed into the embrace, scrubbing her messy face with the back of her hand and sucking big gulps of air until she began to truly calm down. </p><p>“I’ll take her.” </p><p>Lifting her head, Mera saw Brant standing beside them, holding out his arms, and she practically leapt into him, nimbly climbing up into his arms, emotional and drained and sweaty and needy. One big arm wrapped securely around her in a bear hug while the other went underneath her, his hand groping her bare bottom for “support.”</p><p>“Poor thing. He gave it to you good, didn’t he?” Brant bounced her slightly in his arms and kissed the side of her face and neck and squeezed her affectionately. “How about we take you home and make it alllllll better, hm?”</p><p>Mera pushed her face harder against his chest and nodded. Going home sounded nice. Going home and getting a little reward sounded even nicer. </p><p>Theo appeared at Brant’s side and ruffled her hair. “I have the food.”</p><p>Mera looked over at the table. The glasses were empty, plates were cleared, a neatly stacked pile of cash was resting on top of a receipt and indeed, Theo was holding a paper bag stuffed with food boxes. Had they finished and paid all while she was being spanked and she hadn’t noticed?</p><p>“Folks it was a pleasure to serve you tonight, I hope you’ll come back to visit us here at Domestique soon!” Sam patted Mera’s head gently, “There is a little treat for you in the bag for when you get home since you took your discipline so well. Behave yourself until I see you again, alright?”</p><p>Mera nodded, but privately she promised herself she would never set foot in this establishment again. She buried her face into Brant and let herself be carried out of the restaurant, failing to notice Theo picking up a takeout menu and discipline index on their way out the door. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Takeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uh...this was supposed to be a one-off but it turns out I get pretty hot &amp; bothered at this idea of a spanky restaurant and found myself wanting to explore it more, so here we are. there might be more? someone gave me the idea to do a chapter about delivery... anyway, please enjoy my dear readers &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The outside of the restaurant looked a lot fancier than Lowe assumed it would be. Domestique’s gleaming facade was emblazoned with the restaurant name in huge rose-gold letters with the ‘m’ stylized slightly apart from the other letters and looking a bit like a butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ridiculous.” Lowe said to no one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the ladies at work thought it would be funny to order takeout and make him go get it since he was still the most junior at the office. And they thought it would be funnier still to force him to go to ‘that spanky place’ to pick up the meal. Fine. He’d been spanked before, it was nothing to be nervous of; few pops on the ass, a pat on the back, and he’d be on his way back to their building in a few minutes. Except...he was having a bit of trouble actually going inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe looked up to see a friendly waitress waving him in with a smile, “We’re open, you can come on in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Lowe realized he could be seen hesitating through the tinted windows of the restaurant, and embarrassed, he quickly hurried inside. “Ah, thanks for getting the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure! Welcome to Domestique, are you dining in with us today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe shook his head, “No, here to pick up a takeout order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir, please walk to the back right over there, and you can take a seat. Someone will be with you to take care of you shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed her direction and strolled to the waiting area where several hard wooden chairs were lined up beside a small podium which hosted a register and a few neat stacks of paper receipts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant was not any louder than a normal dining establishment, but the noise this one produced was of a very different variety. Lowe’s ears burned as he glimpsed naked bottoms being beaten with paddles and belts right in front of tables of guests, who were looking on with fascination and delight. Each table seemed to be slightly separated by a curvy sort of architecture within the building that limited noise pollution into other scenes, and this concerned Lowe as he stared at the poor victims being thrashed. These spankings appeared to be...intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, may I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe turned to see an imposing man towering over where he was sitting. “Ah yes!” He bounced to his feet and began to fish his wallet out of his slacks. “I’m here to pick up a takeout order for Smith &amp; Associates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll have you sign for it, please follow me.” The host turned and walked back toward the podium as Lowe gawked. Jeez he was tall. Lowe was no shorty at 5’10’’, but this guy had to be almost six and a half feet. The sloped shoulders and massive back tapered down to a tight waist in perfectly tailored clothes. Lowe stared until the host turned around behind the podium, and then promptly looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to check your ID, then you can pay and sign the check and we’ll take care of you right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks--” Lowe handed over his driver’s license before realizing they hadn’t ordered any alcohol. But before he could ask, the host spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lowe Delcroix. I’ve never seen Lowe as a first name before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s my mother’s maiden name.” Lowe shrugged, “I was teased a little for it as a kid, but I love it now; it makes me feel close to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The explanation was met with a smile so warm and kind, Lowe almost forgot that he was trying to make a hasty exit from this place. “That’s lovely, I’m sure she is also proud you carry her family name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt strangely personal, the way he was speaking to him, and Lowe couldn’t be sure if he liked it or not. Was he being hit on? He looked at the host again as he retrieved his driver’s license and handed over his company credit card next. He had dark skin with a stubbly five o’clock shadow that meant he probably grew an insane beard, neatly combed hair and tough-looking hands with huge fingers. Lowe thought he was attractive, but not exactly his type. His normal preference was soft, quiet, bookish guys with glasses that listened to podcasts or smart shit like that. He thought it was a nice compliment to his own appearance: fit and traditionally handsome, with a boxy jaw, dark blond hair, and an impressive dick print whenever he wore athleisure on the weekends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to think she is.” He politely responded. The receipt and his card were given to him, and he signed the former before handing it back, finally noticing the name tag the host was wearing, which read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaime</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime accepted the receipt with thanks and then stepped to the side of the podium. “Come with me, Lowe, we’ll get you taken care of, and your food should be out very soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the second time someone had used that phrase, ‘taken care of' and it sounded rather chilling. Lowe was about to ask, but a big hand palmed the center of his back, firmly pushed him forward, and as if on cue, his legs simply started walking. Things seemed to be moving faster than he could track. Where were they going? Why did Jaime have his hand like that on his back? Lowe wondered if he ran, how quickly he could get to the front door?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are.” A small area, much like those surrounding the tables, was standing empty in front of them, save for another hard wooden chair immediately in the center. Lowe flinched and jumped away from Jaime right as the big man reached for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh!” Lowe realized he was holding his arms up defensively and lowered them, “Um--” What was he trying to say? Why couldn’t he say anything? He tried a third time “I don’t think I--don’t think this has been--uh, ordered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” said Jaime, in a way that was very worrying indeed, “I will be finished by the time the chef has the food ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can--I’ll just wait for it to be completed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Lowe,” Jaime’s voice was gentle and slow, like he was talking to a very dumb child. “Your order will not be complete without you receiving your discipline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe’s mouth dropped open at this statement, and when he tried to talk, he only wheezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s face was pleasant, but firm, and he suddenly reached for him, while calling his name. “Lowe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lowe was already hurriedly making his way back down the hallway. He would have run, but somehow running seemed childish, and he wasn’t a child! Certainly he would not be spanked like one! There was a Burger King one block down. He would tell the office Domestique had caught fire and burned to the ground and he had Burger King burgers instead, and really that was much better than anything that could come out of--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--Was all Lowe heard before he was hoisted up and tossed over Jaime’s shoulder. This was horrible enough, but it was worse when a hand crashed into his defenseless bottom, which finally freed Lowe’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Lowe was swatted again and he gasped, trying to push himself up from Jaime’s broad back and kick his feet, but Jaime tightened his grip, and began spanking him over his shoulder. Smack after smack slammed into Lowe as Jaime walked back down the hallway, and suddenly the young office grunt found himself back on his feet. His bottom tingled fiercely and he was about to turn to face Jaime, but found he couldn’t, because the host had grabbed his upper arm, fist painfully squeezing his bicep. Pausing to angle his other arm appropriately, Jaime began spanking Lowe where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH! J-JAIME!” But any protestations were swallowed up by gasps and grunts and unhelpful dancing and dodging around as Jaime, his palm a veritable battering ram, spanked him over his pressed slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was naughty, Lowe.” Jaime roughly grabbed a handful of Lowe’s pert little bottom and squeezed until Lowe squealed before paddling away again, arm straight, palm flat, shoulder swinging like a loose hinge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I just--I’m sorry! Please stop, please!!” No matter how Lowe seemed to move, that hard hand was perfectly on target each time. “Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, it stopped, but instead of releasing his arm, Jaime dragged him over to the chair. “That was wholly unnecessary.” Said Jaime, as he released Lowe’s arm and placed his foot on the seat of the chair. Although the tone with which he spoke was very gentle, his grim, determined face was frightening. “I prefer to warm up my guests over their undergarments, but I won’t afford you that privilege. I will however,” and now his voice took on a decidedly more authoritative tilt, “give you an opportunity to show me that you can cooperate. Please pull down your pants and underwear, Lowe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange that this moment felt nostalgic. He hadn’t given much thought to it before this exact second, but it dawned on him how submissive that action really was. Common sense said he should just listen, but Lowe still labored under the assumption that he could control the proceedings. “Up...” He said quietly, looking at the floor, and then when he did not get a reply, met Jaime’s eyes with his own, adopting the voice he usually used in board meetings and tried to appear professional and undaunted even if his rear was burning. “I would rather leave them up.” He paused and then amended: “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime took his foot off the chair. A good sign! And then approached Lowe. A bad sign! Lowe’s foot shuffled back, but he was too slow. Jaime pounced, grabbing his wrists and collecting them to hold tightly in one hand as he swiftly began undoing the button and zipper of Lowe’s fly with his other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did indicate that I would finish before your food was ready, and I plan to do exactly that.” Jaime’s thick fingers pinched the hem of Lowe’s pants and shorts together, and with a swift movement, pulled them down to the floor. Lowe’s cock, assuming it was being freed to be played with, flopped out half-hard, to his extreme embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s foot was propped back up on the chair, and he briefly released Lowe’s hands so he could grip his waist and lift him bodily over his knee. Legs dangling in the air, hands finding nothing but the back of the chair to grab, Lowe began to whine before Jaime even got started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! I have to go to work after this! And--and I don’t want to be spanked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if his desire or lack of, had any importance at all. Lowe couldn’t see Jaime’s face from this perspective, but he was sure, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>he heard a little chuckle a moment before his bare bottom was smacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAAAOOWCH!” Fuck. This was ten times worse on the bare. And this was only one smack! “AHHH! OKAY!” Well, two now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go.” Said Jaime impassively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe felt a warm hand grip his side securely, and steeled himself, but it didn’t matter. Every swat felt like Jaime’s hand was actually a hot iron branding itself into his skin over and over. He kicked, and wiggled and shouted his displeasure, but nothing stopped the endless spanks that rained down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This position felt so unsteady it added to the horrible feeling. Lowe was afraid he would fall on his face, then he’d tip backward too much and worry he would fall backwards off Jaime’s impossibly high knee, and then he’d swing his leg to the side too much and get scared he’d roll off sideways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaime please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Another hard swat drove yelps out of Lowe as Jaime calmly intoned: “Right now, it’s ‘sir’ isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe was not an idiot. “Yes! Yes sir, please! I--get it! I swear I’ll cooperate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m certain.” The swats paused, and the huge hand rested on Lowe’s bottom, fingers curving in so the tip of his middle finger rested ‘casually’ right on top of Lowe’s twitching, nervous little hole. “I’ll be nice and warn you right now, if you give me any more trouble, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is where I will punish you next, and I doubt you’d want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did that mean!? The way Lowe was suspended, he couldn’t clench his cheeks so he just lay, exposed and wobbly, voice wavering with each new syllable. “I won’t! I really won’t--please!” And remembering maybe a fraction of a second too late, “Sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the hand had already left, only to return again. Jaime worked him over, even aiming a few smacks down onto his thighs that had Lowe really shrieking in true distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lowe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy felt himself being lifted up, and suddenly he was on his own two feet again. On the floor nearby, his trousers were in a pile, and further away, his pale green American Eagle boxer briefs dotted with pineapples. When had he kicked them off? He hadn’t even noticed. Jaime was wiping something on his leg, and Lowe felt his face burn as hotly as his bottom when he realized it might be precum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m going to go check on your food, because we’re about halfway done-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half!” Lowe interrupted “But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s index and middle finger went right into Lowe’s open mouth as he tried to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh. I’m going to go check on your food, and I will be right back. While I’m gone, please pick up your clothes and fold them neatly. You can place them on the floor near the chair.” He removed his hand, wiped the spit on his apron, and then took Lowe’s hands and put them on his head. “Like this okay? When you’re done folding your clothes, I want you to stand facing the chair with your hands on your head just like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe tried again, maybe he just wasn’t being polite enough? Yes, if he was polite, perhaps he could still-- “Sir, please, I...can’t I please be done? Please.” He began to lose his nerve and his voice became smaller, “I’m sorry for trying to run, really. I...don’t need anymore, it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s gentle face twisted a bit, and a mean smile quirked the edge of his mouth in a way that looked very dastardly. “It hurts?” He asked in mock surprise, and then his hand softly patted the already-red bottom. “Then this next part will be very hard to bear. Well, please look forward to it. I will be back soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was gone. Lowe felt tears prick his eyes and he angrily swallowed. He hadn’t even gotten a fair chance to make his case! And why was the food taking so long! He had been here all afternoon! He glanced at his watch -- only twenty minutes. But still! Lowe was feeling very upset as he collected his clothes and neatly folded them. But what else could he do? If he pissed off that giant bear masquerading as a waiter he would definitely be killed! Killed by a spanking, the shame! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, as annoyed as he felt, as incredulous as he was about the entire affair, Lowe put his hands on his head and faced the chair, waiting with dread. He didn’t deserve this. He hadn’t been that bad! And then he thought of the women in his office who would most assuredly gossip when he stood for the rest of the day, and they would probably order from this place again! The idea that he would find himself back in this restaurant was enough to prompt his first real tears. This final injury to his pride felt like too much. So Lowe stood, bare bottomed, hands on his head, facing still more abuse, and cried silently, feeling very sorry for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Jaime’s deep voice rumbled behind him, and a soothing pair of hands took Lowe’s arms and lowered them. “I see that you folded your clothes nicely and are waiting for me. Thank you Lowe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Sir?” Lowe was suddenly confused - why did it feel so good to be praised by this monster?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime came around to the front and took a seat, looking up kindly at Lowe and clucking is tongue in sympathy, “Ahhh, poor boy.” He reached up and carefully wiped Lowe’s wet cheeks. Then he opened his arms and waved him in. “Alright, let’s finish up okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe noticed the small, thick, hairbrush-shaped paddle in Jaime’s opposite hand and felt more tears come. “N-not your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss my hand already?” Jaime smiled, “Don’t think about it too hard Lowe, we’re almost done anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kind voice had taken on that harder edge again, so Lowe, defeated, took a step forward, trying his best obey. But instead of sweeping him over his knee like Lowe assumed, Jaime reached forward and bear hugged him, dragging him into his chest with his legs straddling his lap. Lowe stiffly tried to settle in, but any attempts to limit physical touch were met with Jaime’s uncompromising strength. Lowe found himself held tightly against a hard, warm chest, his hands were pushed behind his back, and his forearms were held together in one terrifying vice grip. This forced him to lean into Jaime for balance, which pushed his bottom out, and arched his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the spanking began, Lowe already began to struggle. This position was far too intimate! And his dick might leak all over Jaime’s shirt! And his ass was spread! And! And!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lowe.” Hard wood tapped his bottom, and Lowe whined in the back of his throat as Jaime's deep voice vibrated against him. “I’m gonna give you a good paddling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having delivered that ominous announcement, Jaime brought the paddle down onto Lowe’s sore backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahhh-” Was all Lowe could say. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>stung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It hurt in a way he did not know a spanking could hurt! It was like that one swat had sent a wave of heat into his entire body, and suddenly he realized he was also sweating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that first terrible swat out of the way, Jaime began a lively cadence, striking Lowe’s bare bottom with so much force, it had the net effect of making Lowe rub up against his lap, since each swat propelled the boy forward. With his hands held securely, and his legs spread too far apart for him to close them or wiggle, Lowe could only lay helplessly against Jaime and be beaten. At first he was nervous to cry out, since Jaime’s ear was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but several swats later, Lowe didn’t care anymore and loudly wailed. Huge, heaving sobs tore out of him each time the paddle swatted him again. When had he last cried like this? Childhood? But rational thought deserted him and he just cried and grunted and twitched painfully for each new spank as Jaime held him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last twelve,” Jaime softly murmured against Lowe’s sweaty temple, and the hand holding his forearms tightened “Let’s make them count, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe’s answer would have been ‘no’ had he been able to speak, but it wasn’t really a question looking for his input anyway. Twelve loud, severe swats slammed into him as he screamed against Jaime’s chest, body pulsing with movement as his limbs desperately tried to free themselves to no avail. But then it was over, and there was a clattering noise as the brush was dropped on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, come on hon, come on, shhh--” Lowe felt his arms released, and Jaime tenderly guided them to circle his neck. “I know that was hard but we’re all done now, shhh...just hold on to me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame had been thrashed out of him completely, and Lowe gladly let himself be wrapped in a tight hug. One strong arm held his waist, and the other pressed against his back, a big hand with thick fingers petting his hair as Lowe continued to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, just breathe...yeah just like that. Good boy Lowe, we’re all done, you can relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the ‘good boy’ or maybe it was the repeated promise that he would no longer be spanked, but Lowe finally melted into the strong arms and began to calm down. His ass throbbed intensely, but being held felt nice. He felt his cock twitch a bit and sighed into the strong shoulder he had been crying on. “I’m...you don’t have to keep...hugging me, I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Jaime squeezed him tighter, “I promise I am in absolutely no rush to let go of the cute guy in my lap right now. Let’s at least wait until your breathing settles down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was okay. He was okay. Lowe leaned back down and let himself enjoy being soothed. After all if this brute was going to destroy him so thoroughly the least he could do was make up for it. He felt Jaime’s big hands rub down his back to his bottom, and gently cup the painful, swollen cheeks. Lowe groaned and began to pull away. It felt a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” He said softly, and was treated to a beaming smile from Jaime that shot straight through his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get you up -- ahh, here’s your food. Great timing Margot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe cringed as a pretty brunette dropped off a bag of food nearby with a little wave, but it was probably nothing she hadn’t seen before. Jaime offered to help him put his clothes back on, but Lowe’s dignity was beginning to return and he insisted on quickly pulling on his own clothes, flinching in pain as fabric touched the raw skin of his bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Properly put back together again, he picked up the bag of food, and after receiving a pat on the head from Jaime, followed him back to the podium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just head back up through this hallway, and you’ll be at the front again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Lowe looked down the hallway in a daze, and looked back at Jaime. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure, thank you for ordering from Domestique! We hope to see you again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe nodded awkwardly, turned and left. But he only got halfway down the hallway before he was hurriedly marching back to the podium to Jaime’s surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget anything Lowe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red faced, Lowe kept his head held high despite the massive embarrassment he was drowning in. “I’m sorry to ask this, if it’s too inappropriate you don’t have to answer and you can tell me to go fuck myself, but...do you have boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now Jaime’s turn for his jaw to drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not,” Lowe reached into his pocket, and a neat little business card was produced and placed on the podium in front of Jaime, “I would very much like to take you to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime broke out into a hearty laugh, took the card and carefully put it into his breast pocket. “I get off at 7 tonight, can I call you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowe tried not to smile, he didn’t want to seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleased after all, but failed as a cheeky grin spread across his face. “Looking forward to it.” And with a final nod he turned on his heel and briskly walked back through the hallway. MUCH different from his usual type, but those big hands hadn’t been so bad when they’d been holding him, Lowe decided. The scent of delicious food rose to his face and he hummed in delight. He had really worked up an appetite. Leaving the restaurant, he waved politely at the hostess who cheerfully called “Please come again soon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was all the way back on the sidewalk that he whispered to himself “As if!” And hurried toward his office, wincing as each step making his painful bottom jiggle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Menu Review</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this restaurant is just the gift that keeps on giving, huh? &lt;3</p><p>chapter 4 will be the full menu in it's entirety :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Keon, what did yo--” Lina was yanked inside the house as Keon dragged her by the arm. </p><p>“Come on!”</p><p>“Jeez, relax!” Lina pulled her arm out of his grasp but followed him up the stairs that he was climbing two at a time. “Why are you in such a rush!?”</p><p>“You’ll understand in a sec, just come <em> on</em>!”</p><p>She was right behind her best friend as he swept into the bedroom and flung himself onto the bed, reaching up under the pillow on his side.</p><p>“Oooooh, I can already tell this is naughtiness!” Lina dropped her purse on the floor, kicked off her shoes and jumped up beside him. “What did you steal?”</p><p>Keon huffed at her, but was smiling despite pretending to be offended. “I didn’t steal anything, missy! This just <em> happened </em> to be lying out on the table, and I’ve got just such a voracious appetite for the written word, I obviously had to take it!”</p><p>The moment the pamphlet was shoved in front of her, Lina knew what it was. The distinctive rose gold embossed cardstock, the fancy font, the tiny butt that made an ‘m.’ No doubt about it, Keon had managed to nick a Discipline Index from <em> Domestique. </em></p><p>“Have you looked through it yet?”</p><p>“No, I waited for you, be grateful!”</p><p>Instead of being grateful, Lina snatched the index away, “That was dumb, you should’ve taken photos with your phone and just texted me. What if we get caught!?”</p><p>Keon snatched it back and smacked her shoulder with it. “Re-laaaaaaaax, god, you are wound tight! Sam is at work until 5, and I thought you said Jacqueline has a work thing tonight.”</p><p>“She does, but I’m just reminding you, both of our partners are the type to have a shitty, dommy version of ‘Spidey sense.’”</p><p>Keon pushed the pillows against the headboard, leaned against them, then patted the space beside him. “Well, we’ll hear anyone that comes in the house, and we’re upstairs. Just live a little!”</p><p>Lina was already climbing up to sit next to him, and squished herself in tight to snuggle as they read the menu together. “Yeah yeah yeah, if we get in trouble I’m blaming you, hoe.”</p><p>“You would blame me anyway!”</p><p>“Because you’re always getting both of us in trouble!”</p><p>“And look, here you are again!”</p><p>“Yeah, duh!” Lina laughed and once more snatched the index, “Besides I’m just as curious as you are!”</p><p>The first page was flipped open and Lina and Keon perused it in thrilled delight. On the smooth, off-white paper, the first page included a fancy pen sketch of the building facade, and beneath it, <em> Domestique Discipline Index </em> was written in curly script. </p><p>“Oh god, they really took the food puns entirely too far.” Keon was cringing over the “warm-up appetizer” list. </p><p>Lina chuckled at the descriptions. “I think Jax has ordered Rare and Medium warm-ups for me - I definitely have never gotten cutesy praise and rubs during warmups when we go.”</p><p>“Be happy you’ve never had Well-Done.” Keon shifted on his bottom even though it was untouched. “At least I think it was Well-Done...I didn’t get restrained at all, but Gaga as my witness I was sobbing just from the warm-up alone.”</p><p>“Stop saying that, you barely listen to Lady Gaga.”</p><p>“Shut up. I’m hilarious.”</p><p>“Well, wait, did you get caned or strapped after? It seems like the harder warm-ups are recommended for those bastard implements.” </p><p>“Girl, obviously I got caned; you already know Sam loves canes like the goofy ass Teaboo he is.”  </p><p>“TEABOO!?” Lina fell back against the headboard, “Bitch you did not call him that!!”</p><p>“NEVER TELL HIM!” And now it was Keon’s turn to throw himself against the headboard and laugh along with her. </p><p>When they got their giggles under control, the page was turned and they were greeted by two new sections: Ambiance and Implements.</p><p>“Oooooooh…” Lina looked at the Ambiance section with interest and ‘hmm’ed to herself. “I’m honestly so curious now what Jax has been selecting for me, because I don’t <em> think </em> I’ve ever gotten ‘play’ discipline, but maybe I have? I’m not sure…”</p><p>“Right?” Keon shuddered at the last option: ‘Severe Punishment.’ “Imagine having a severe punishment at this awful restaurant.”</p><p>“I would die.”</p><p>“Literally die.”</p><p>“For sure, I mean - like, aftercare after a punishment takes forever, it’s not like they’ll do all of that there?”</p><p>“Well, they always give aftercare though, right? At least a hug and cuddle.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, of course, but like,” Lina reached up to massage Keon’s scalp through his locs, “Like head scratches and nice rubdowns and honestly just getting to shower and stuff, you have to wait all the way till you get home for that!”</p><p>Keon leaned into the affectionate gesture and nodded, “No, of course, totally agree with you.”</p><p>For a moment, both bottoms contemplated the utter terror and shame of being put through their paces at the restaurant and they cowered a bit as they began reading through the implement list. </p><p>“Why do they have so <em> many </em> oh my god…”</p><p>“No one needs more than two paddle options and they have SIX different paddles to choose from.”</p><p>“Honestly, and I’m a nice person-”</p><p>“Super nice person.”</p><p>“-but the staff at <em>Domestique</em> can definitely go the fuck to hell.” Lina made a grotesque motion with her hand as she declared this.</p><p>“Definitely.” Agreed Keon. “For me, it’s the silly little descriptions. Whoever wrote this thinks they’re hot shit for sure.”</p><p>“Ugh, I know. Like for the hairbrush!? ‘A hundred strokes for perfect hair and a hundred swats for a perfect bottom’ I want to screeeeeam.”</p><p>Keon laughed, “That one I like though! The one I don’t like is the stupid Delren rubber cane description: ‘give your bottom <em> grill marks </em>.’ Seriously???”</p><p>Now Lina giggled, “Like you’re a steak!” </p><p>“Ohhhhh shit!” Keon pointed at an implement at the bottom.</p><p>“Holy fuck, they birch people?” Lina felt her eyes widen, “Have you ever been birched, Keon?”</p><p>“Just once, it was as awful as it looks in porn.” Keon pulled a face, “And Sam was really mean that session too.”</p><p>“Oh, you probably loved it.”</p><p>“I most certainly did not.” He replied with a grin.</p><p>“Oooh, love I just got an idea!”</p><p>Keon matched her energy with his own, god his best friend was fantastic. “Tell meeee.”</p><p>“Let’s go through the whole thing, and <em> then </em>, let’s make two combos - best combination of implements, ambiance, blah blah, and then the worst combination of implements, ambiance and everything.”</p><p>“Your MIND.” Keon turned back to the index, “Okay, yes, let’s look at the rest!”</p><p>And so the duo poured over the pretty little menu oohing and ahhing at its contents. When they had read the entire thing back to front more than once, they began writing their ideas on their phones. </p><p>“I’m ready, but are we adding the trimmings and the rewards, or no?”</p><p>Keon considered for a moment. “I feel like the extras should be left off. Let’s just go pure spanking and see what combos we come up with.”</p><p>“Cool.” Lina jotted a few more notes and then looked up. “I’m all done with my best and worst.”</p><p>“Me too.” Keon bounced in place, “What should we do first?”</p><p>“Worst first, second best?” </p><p>“Classic. Yes.” He pulled up his description of the worst combination. “I’ll go first since it was me that got us this little treasure in the first place!” </p><p>“Yeah yeah, yeah.” Lina stretched out, ready to fantasize.</p><p>“So, obviously to kick things off, a Well-Done warm-up, since we’re being mean right?” Keon snickered as he continued, “and then we have the ambiance of a Severe Punishment, so lots of doom and gloom and bad boy this, bad boy that, etcetera etcetera.”</p><p>“I love it when you paint a picture, boo.”</p><p>“Now we’re only doing one implement - the TRUE worst combo would be like, doubling up implements and doing a cane first and then a hairbrush or something immediately after.”</p><p>“Do they do two implements?”</p><p>“I dunno. I’ve never seen it...but I also am not really paying attention to other shit when I go there with Sam.”</p><p>“Fair. So what’s your downgraded worse then, since we’re just doing one.”</p><p>“Large leather strap while leaning against the wall while fully nude. They list restraints too at the bottom upon request, or if the bottom is kicking too much, so I’ll throw in a spreader bar too - I bet you anything they have those.”</p><p>“Yeowch, yeah that would hurt. You really hate leather that much?” </p><p>“It’s horrible.” </p><p>“Eh.” Lina smiled, “I dunno, I disagree, I’d much rather take a belt or a strap over a cane.”</p><p>“A belt is not a strap.”</p><p>“Okay okay, I’m not arguing semantics with you.”</p><p>“Tell me your worst so I can tell you why you’re wrong.”</p><p>“Shut <em> up </em> Keon! But anyway, my worst starts the same as yours: Well Done Warm-up, with a Severe Punishment ambiance.”</p><p>“Yeah, honestly, those are the worst options for those too sections.”</p><p>“Right. Then the rest is a Switching in the Diaper position, while fully nude.”</p><p>“God that would sting.”</p><p>“Right?” Lina cringed. “The Diaper position is literally the worst, most heinous spanking position.”</p><p>“But at least you’re laying down sort of. I hate having to stand and take a spanking, my legs get tired and my knees start to buckle halfway through.” </p><p>“That’s because you’re a weakling.”</p><p>“Excuse me!?”</p><p>Keon playfully launched himself at Lina, tackling her to the bed, and pushing her face down into the comforter.</p><p>“Take it back bitch!”</p><p>“You can’t even hold my head down right now!” Lina wriggled out from under him and then grabbed the menu again, “Wait, wait, let’s do best - and for best we can add a reward, since, well, it’s the best combination.” She sat back up and pushed Keon with her foot, “Me first this time: the best combination is a Seared warm-up, and then a belt while lying down with a Maintenance ambiance. Clothed, but bottom bared. It’s still kind of nice to feel that hand-to-skin contact, y’know?”</p><p>“I feel like you say that now, but if you go over someone’s knee all of a sudden you want to keep your panties up.”</p><p>“Shush. And for the reward, obviously Creme de la Creme.”</p><p>Keon laughed, “Greedy bitch.”</p><p>“The greediest!” Lina concurred.</p><p>“Honestly your ‘best’ still sounds kind of rough.” Keon checked his phone and then listed his version. “My best combination is a Seared warm-up, playful ambiance, and then the hand with the lap straddle position, fully nude again.”</p><p>“Reward?”</p><p>“Actually...the Take-Home Dessert!” Keon felt his face get a little warm as he admitted this.</p><p>“Ooooh…” A terrible little smile wound its way around Lina’s face. “A year ago you said you hated being edged.” </p><p>“It has its merits.” Keon replied with a huff.</p><p>“I dunno if I could do the lap straddle though.” Lina felt <em> her </em> face flush now. “So close and so intimate! I guess for play or maintenance it wouldn’t be so bad but I really would want to avoid that position for anything more intense.”</p><p>“Because of the stranger element, right?”</p><p>“Completely! Straddling Jacqueline wouldn’t be <em> so </em>bad. Or even when they trade you and me, I think I might be able to tolerate it with Sam.”</p><p>“You think so? But Sam is super mean sometimes.”</p><p>“Again, you totally love it.”</p><p>“Again, shut up.”</p><p>“OH! I almost forgot.” Lina grabbed Keon’s shoulder, “You’ll never believe who went to <em> Domestique </em>recently!”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Lowe!”</p><p>“Are you serious!?” Keon collapsed in a fit of laughter. “That dude is always trying to act so macho! It’s good he got taken down a peg.”</p><p>Lina dropped her voice secretively, “I heard, he’s dating one of the waiters.” </p><p>“No shit?” Keon raised his eyebrows. “I guess I give Lowe credit for being ballsy, I’m not sure if I’d want to date a literal pro.”</p><p>“Oh my god, do you think he gets spanked at every mealtime!?”</p><p>Lina’s question made them both fall back onto the bed with laughter, so much so that they missed the sound of a door opening downstairs and two sets of feet ascending to the second floor. </p><p>"My word, the two of you really get each other going huh?" </p><p>"Fuck!" Lina nearly toppled off the bed at the sound of Sam's voice. </p><p>"That's a bad word, kitten." Jacqueline's calm tone floated up from where she stood behind Sam. The pair of them were standing quietly at the front of the bedroom, framed by the threshold. "I suppose we can remedy that later tonight…"</p><p>"When--" Keon sputtered, his ass clenching in fear. Sam had <em> that </em>look on. And he was quite obviously staring at the menu Keon held in his hand. Keon threw the menu away from himself as if it was hot. "Didn't you say you were working till five!?" </p><p>"I did," Sam sounded pleasant…cheerful even! Which was never a good sign. "But when Jax's work event was canceled she texted me and suggested the four of us double date tonight since you two were already hanging out." He stepped into the room, sat on the edge of the bed and smiled, "So I left work a bit early, picked up Jax in a cab, and here we are."</p><p>Keon was unsure what move to make here. Sam knew what he'd been up to, so lying was a poor plan, but he wasn't exactly going to just roll over. </p><p>"Sushi!" He impulsively shouted. "Can we go get sushi? I know a great spot for it!" </p><p>"Keon, I think you and Lina already picked a place though, haven't you?" Sam took the menu from where it lay on the comforter and tucked it into the pocket of his blazer. </p><p>By the door, Jacqueline was typing on her phone. "We're lucky! I snagged a reservation for thirty-five minutes from now."</p><p>"Ahh, but sushi sounds really good!" Lina tried. </p><p>"I think what will sound better is you crying and complaining while getting that filthy language scrubbed out." Jacqueline replied lightly. "And at <em> Domestique </em>, I'll have the pleasure of watching with a wine glass in hand."</p><p>Lina cast an anxious look at Keon, who was similarly trying to think of a way to weasel out of this sticky situation. </p><p>"Get dressed." Sam ordered, as he stood up. "I know you have things Lina can wear, so lend them to her."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>Jacqueline interrupted, "We'll be waiting for the two of you downstairs. Chop chop!" </p><p>And as abruptly as they appeared, Sam and Jacqueline retreated back downstairs to wait for their unfortunate partners. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Keon and Lina argued furiously as they unwillingly prepared for their double date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Domestique Discipline Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please review the menu and make your selections in red! A server will be with you shortly!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-Domestique Discipline Index-</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Warm Up Appetizer</b>
</p><p>
  <span>*we heartily recommend this before any dish, but especially canes and paddles </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(check all that apply)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❐Fully clothed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❐Underwear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❐Bare bottom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seared</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A mild and loving warmup at a relaxed pace; caressing and praises throughout</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rare </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A moderate and firm warmup with several sharper swats mixed in</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medium</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A firm and enthusiastic warmup with harder delivery and occasional thigh swats</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medium Well*</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A sincere and thorough warmup with hard swats from the bottom down to mid-thigh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well Done*</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A severe and drawn out warmup from the bottom down to mid-thigh with optional restraints </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ambiance</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>(nature of the discipline, check all that apply)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❐Play</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❐Maintenance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❐Mild Naughtiness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❐Punishment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❐Severe Punishment</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Implements</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hand</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Classic and unforgettable, a hand spanking delivered by one of our accomplished servers is sure to make your bottom blush with delight and warmth</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belt</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Intimate and traditional, the sound of a belt being removed is almost as pleasant as the crack it makes on an upturned bottom</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruler</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prim and proper, the ruler has fantastic range and can deliver both sharp and soft swats</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Paddles</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorority - </span>
  <em>
    <span>for students who need encouragement (16'' ¼'')</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fraternity - </span>
  <em>
    <span>for students who need guidance (18'', ½'')</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanny - </span>
  <em>
    <span>small hand-sized paddle that packs a wallop while fitting in a purse</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ping-Pong - </span>
  <em>
    <span>sporty and fun, this implement has a wonderful sound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosewood - </span>
  <em>
    <span>a beautifully thick tool to create beautiful bruises, made with genuine rosewood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexan - </span>
  <em>
    <span>an exemplary implement for when you want to make your point crystal clear</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Brushes</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hairbrush - </span>
  <em>
    <span>100 strokes for perfect hair and 100 swats for a perfect bottom</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bathbrush - </span>
  <em>
    <span>give your bottom a clean slate when their sins are washed by this bathbrush</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Canes</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rattan - </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural palm fibers give rattan canes their lovely swish and flexibility</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>British Traditional - </span>
  <em>
    <span>not even the Queen can save your bottom’s bottom from this cane</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Acrylic - </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard and durable, acrylic canes will triumph over even the testiest of bottoms</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Delren rubber cane - </span>
  <em>
    <span>an unyielding implement with the option to give your bottom 'grill marks' </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Delren black cane - </span>
  <em>
    <span>this sleek instrument inspires dulcet cries from wayward bottoms</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Straps</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leather strap - </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan their hide with tanned hide; the leather strap will warm up any bottom with gusto</span>
  </em>
  <span> (available in sizes s,m,l)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubber strap - </span>
  <em>
    <span>help your bottom bounce back from their misdeeds with a dose of firm rubber</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tawse - </span>
  <em>
    <span>lighter than a strap, but with enough sting to keep your bottom on their best behavior </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Switch - </span>
  <em>
    <span>a selection of three freshly-cut willow branches deliver wonderfully whipped cheeks </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Birch - </span>
  <em>
    <span>artisanal betula papyrifera bunches locally sourced from our community make for a lively chastising</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Positions</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>OTK </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>this time-honored position presents the bottom in a pleasing and supportive manner</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raised OTK</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>raise their uncertainty as they lose their balance in this fun and challenging </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>position </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bent Over Chair</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>a beloved and reliable standard, perfect for longer implements with reach </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Over the Shoulder</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>a feat of strength that's fun to watch, but tough to bear even for the most stoic of bottoms</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wheelbarrow </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>the poet Christopher Bryan Bridges would describe this as 'face down, ass up,' and it is a wonderfully humiliating yet aesthetically pleasing position</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Standing </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>we'll encourage your bottom’s dancing skills with a firm grip and hearty swats as they stand before you </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kneeling </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>penance is best performed on one's knees, but forgiveness arrives with dessert</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Knee Grab</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>give them something to hang on to while also propping up their bottom as an easy target, perfect for swatting </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Against the Wall</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>feet spread, arms straight - this position stretches out your bottoms beautiful body for punishment, and two steps forward is the perfect place to wait for more</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lying Down</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>your bottom can relax and concentrate on the full effects of each stroke from our exemplary implements</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thigh Straddle</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing is hidden in this position, so we can truly get to the bottom of your bottom's behavior </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lap Straddle</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>snugly held for a thorough punishment, this position is a Domestique specialty! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Diaper </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>an embarrassing dilemma for anyone to be put in, as it shows much you normally want hidden &amp; particularly harsh with implements </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Limbs are left free unless specified by the guest, however the bottom will be restrained if they attempt to cover up or kick beyond a reasonable amount at the discretion of the server. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Discipline Trimmings </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Knuckle - Palms - Soles</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inspire self reflection when you select a razor strop or ruler as an additional discipline component </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Tableside Mouthsoaping</strong> -</span>
  <em>
    <span> a basin of fresh spring water and non-toxic soap are brought to the table for a thorough tongue scrubbing your bottom will remember for days to come</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Figging</strong> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>return home with a ginger-infused bottom feeling singed &amp; stung, but superbly obedient</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rewards</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap-Happy Ending </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bottom is brought to completion during the spanking via toy or hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creme de la Creme</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bottom is brought to completion after their spanking via toy or hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Take-Home Dessert</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bottom is edged repeatedly without completion </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Aftercare </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aftercare is provided for all bottoms as a complimentary service here at Domestique. Please select any additional accessories we can provide to ensure your bottom’s well-being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Towelettes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Blanket</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Pillow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Tea/Coffee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Water</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Exclusive Domestique Red Bottomed Bear *</span>
  <em>
    <span>available in rose gold or black velour</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Additional comments:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>